Attic Treasures
by gravityfalls456
Summary: Unprecedented
1. Exploration

Loud crashes of thunder pounded the air outside, along with the heavy, pouring rain. Dipper sat in his attic room bored, there wasn't a whole lot to do up there except for reading, which he had had enough of. "There has to be something else to do," Dipper thought. He paced the room, thinking and looking around for something to do. His sister Mabel was downstairs; he thought about getting her but decided against it. Dipper continued to pace the attic floor, which was cluttered with random items that no one seemed to give a care about.

Dipper's eyes eventually landed on a door. He had seen this door before when he first got to the Mystery Shack at the beginning of the summer, but never thought about it again. "Should I?" Dipper wasn't sure if he should open it, who knows what could be behind it? Knowing his Gruncle Stan, well, there could be anything the mind could muster. Dipper was so bored he didn't care. The door wasn't locked, and he opened it right up.

"No monster," Dipper thought as he opened the door carefully. It looked as if it wasn't attached to the wall very well, and he didn't want to be the one to cause it to fall. The door squeaked loudly, yet barely audible over the noises outside. The room was cold, and smelled as if it hadn't been entered in a long, long time. Dipper took a few steps into it and realized there wasn't enough light in there to see, so he went back and got a small flashlight out of his backpack. 

Dipper went into the room, the flashlight putting out ample light despite it's size. He looked from side to side, and there were tons of things to see, box after box, most of them open, and filled with items. This was the room that Stan put all of his old junk. Most of the things in the boxes were nothing special, such as home decor items from 15- 20 years ago.

As Dipper made his way to the end of the room, something caught his eye in the corner. He shined his light to this item, and it gave Dipper a feeling of thrill, exciting some sense deep inside him. It was fairly large, perhaps a meter wide, and was shining his flashlight's beam back at him. Dipper walked over to it, wide- eyed because he never expected to something such as this in this place.

Sitting there before the young boy was a vintage model airplane. Now Dipper had formed a love for Aviation when he was about 9 years old, and he had one remote controlled airplane of which he had learned to fly fairly well. He had been wanting a new one for a bit, and now this one was here in the attic, rotting away with time. Dipper wasn't your average 12 year old; he liked vintage things, especially when you're talking vintage things that he is in to.

The airplane in front of him was about 10 years old, which is pretty old when talking about this hobby. It was powered by an electric motor, which was unusual for an old remote controlled airplane such as this, and was a good thing for Dipper as he new his parents would never buy fuel for one of these. It was a beginner plane, very easy to fly and very slow flying.

Dipper reached out to pick it up, but it was too far away. In fact, he missed it by about a foot. He grabbed one of the boxes that were in-between him and the aircraft and began to move it when he heard a quiet knock at the door.


	2. Hopefullness

**This story assumes Dipper is in to Aviation, obviously. Come on, we all have to admit it, we all like either watching the cars go by, or the trains whistle by, or the roar of an airplane, or even all three. For me it's obviously airplanes, which leads to a long story of how I got into RC aircraft. Not going into that. I also make this story because when we were young, if you grew up the right way, at some point you found yourself plundering in someone else's stuff, usually (hopefully) a relative, and found something you like. What? None of this stuff ever happened for you? Well screw you city boi! But seriously... i'm never serious, actually. Let's get on to the story.**

* * *

Dipper suddenly felt a rush of guilt; he had forgotten to close the door! "I knew I shouldn't have done this!" Dipper thought to himself before turning around. There was a small figure at the door, a silhouette.

"Hellooo? Who's in here? Dipper?" A young girl's voice said. Dipper knew this voice very well actually, and was relieved to know that it was only Mabel.

"Yeah, it's me," Dipper said, "come look at this!" He still had his flashlight on the airplane. Mabel walked toward the back of the narrow room, glancing around at the boxes. She had seen this room also, and very nearly went inside it once, but backed down before she actually did. Her curiosity had the best of her, and she didn't question him about being in there. The light from his flashlight dimly illuminated the rest of the small corridor.

Mabel got to her brother after slowing up a few times to glance in boxes that were closed, and looked at where his flashlight was aimed.

"Oh, you found another dork-plane? Haha!" Mabel said in her usual fashion. She secretly thought Dipper's other plane was pretty cool, but wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah, this one is huge though! You think it still works?" Dipper wondered.

"I don't know, looks pretty old," Mabel doubted it worked, but she figured Dipper would get it to do something. "You should try, anyway!"

"I will, all the stuff is right here. I'll try it up here to see if it works before we show Gruncle Stan," Dipper pointed the flashlight at a medium sized box in front of them, which had the remote control, battery, and battery charger in it.

"Ok!" Mabel slowly walked away, peeping in more of the boxes on the way out. She didn't see anything intriguing, so she went back out. Dipper got the box with the R/C equipment in it and put it to the side. He then moved the boxes blocking his way to the airplane itself. He finally could reach it, and picked it up. It was strangely lightweight, Dipper thought it would be heavier for it's age. Then he thought, what if it didn't have all the electronics in it? "I knew this was too good to be true," he said to himself.

Dipper noticed the wing (which was situated at the top of the fuselage) was attached by rubber bands, which had become brittle over the years and wouldn't hold the wing in place too well. He tore the wing from the brittle bands easily, and looked inside to see that everything was there. Dipper sighed in relief. "Maybe this will work," he thought.

Dipper placed the aircraft and it's wing carefully back down on the floor of their bedroom, along with the box of other things. He took out the charger, and plugged it into the wall. Nothing happened, so he took the ni- mh battery pack out and plugged it into the charger, and a small red light lit up. Dipper assumed that meant it was charging, so he moved on to the handheld controller.

He picked the large thing up, and noticed it didn't weigh nearly as much as he thought it would. He opened up the battery compartment, and, luckily, there were no corroded batteries already in it. The remote took four "AA" batteries, which Dipper had in his back pack (they were for his flash light, and anything else he might need them for). He put these batteries in the remote and switched it on. It made a quiet "beep" sound, and a light on it lit up green.

"This works too! This is all starting to be too good to be true," Dipper thought. He switched off the remote, and turned around to get the airplane to look at it, when he noticed that the light on the battery charger was flashing. Dipper assumed this meant it was done charging, so he unplugged it. He remembered when he had gotten his first plane that, if he were to store a battery, to always store it charged, which he assumed had been done with this one.

Dipper turned back to the airplane, and remembered that he needed something to hold the wing on with. He looked in his back pack for something, but there was nothing he could use. He looked around the attic, at his side, at his sister's side, nothing. He figured he could find that later, but now he wanted to test the last thing: the airplane itself.

Dipper switched on the remote, and plugged the battery in. There was a small "click" noise from inside the plane, and, shortly afterward, a low, continuous beep commenced from inside it as well. Dipper tried pushing the throttle stick, and, as luck would have it for young Dipper, the motor spun. He tried giving it full power, and it obliged. The plane didn't have a lot of power, but it was known as a "slow- flyer," it was meant to go slow for someone that was learning the hobby. Dipper tried moving the other stick, and everything seemed to work properly.

"Wow, I hope Gruncle Stan will let me try it," Dipper thought. He unplugged the battery, and put the stuff back in it's box. He took it back into the other room and left it there, remembering to close the door. As if on cue, Mabel came into the room right then. This startled Dipper at first because he didn't hear footsteps coming up the stairs over the rain, which was still falling hard outside.

"Hey Dip, Gruncle Stan says it's time for bed. Did the plane work?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, it works fine," Dipper replied.

"Cool, maybe you can impress Wendy with it!" Mabel joked.

Dipper didn't respond to this, he just went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He tried to think of a reasonable way to tell his great uncle about his finding. Dipper was unsure if he would be angry at him from plundering in his belongings, or if he would just not care like usual.


End file.
